Chris Gordon/Power
Powers & Abilities Chris possesses a wide range of preternatural powers and abilities that have developed both in breadth and depth over time in the Demon Accords book series. Chris's powers include those characteristic of vampires, demons, angels, and humans. Powers * Exorcism: He can exorcize a demon who is either housebound or possessing someone and bring the Hellbourne back to Hell via a Heaven bird called Kirby who Chris suspects there are more than one. * Aura Reading: He can see and read the aura of other people such as demons which are black. * Spiritual Awareness: He can see demons even when the demons are cloak and it was part of the toolkit of talents that he was born with. * Vision: He can see certain things that happen. His visions never hit while he is driving, because he can’t see a thing until the vision passes. His visions can also give him an advanced sight of the fighting area that was shown in his visions. He also calls his vision foresight which can give his reactions a boost if he needs to block a kick in time. Each time he has a vision he starts drawing a single snapshot from the vision. * Sight: With his sight, he can view the aura and soul of peoples, demons, and other supernatural beings such as vampires. Humans tend to shade toward blue, and Chris own aura is violet in the same shade as his own odd eye color. He doesn't see aura's like Reiki masters do so that means no different layers, just solid hues, sometimes with streaks of other colors. * Smell: He can smell silver. * Aura Manipulation: * Mono-Edge: * Pulse of Aura: He can send out a pulse of aura which can knock out electronics, make explosives inert or useless or the ammunition/bullets in weapons inert and he can make nerve agents inert. * Thermal Vision: * Vampire Techniques: ** Posting: * Chosen Bond: It is a bond that connects Chris Gordon with Tatiana Demidova and vice versa. Abilities * Judgment: He is a pretty good judge of whether a person is a good fighter or not. * Expert Combatant: He has spent most of his twenty-two plus years in mixed martial arts. * Drawing: Chris Gordon is really good at drawing but he doesn't believe it's him when drawing and the picture just come on their own, kind of like physic writing according to Chris Gordon. Sometimes the drawings will be graphically cartoonish with the Helbourne’s eyes overly large and a person's figure exaggerated such as Tatiana's figure. His vision drawing will be artistically perfect yet when Chris draws a non-vision drawing such as a stick figure he can barely draw it. Weaknesses * Vision-Related Weakness: He can't see anything when he is having a vision. * DU/Depleted Uranium: '''As of Book 9: God Hammer, Chris Gordon has found ways around Depleted Uranium/DU. It hinders his aura and aura related powers. Knowledge & Skills Edit * '''Mixed Martial Arts: He has spent most of his twenty-two plus years in mixed martial arts. * Military Doctrine Knowledge: He knows that military doctrine dictates that you attack into an ambush, and hand-to-hand combat with multiple opponents suggests that you concentrate on one attacker, using that one to block the rest. * Sword Fighting Skills: ** Cross Cut: ** Reverse to horizontal: ** A powerful overhead slice: